happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Moped Couple
Moped Couple is the fifth official character addition to Happy Wheels, who was released on November 19, 2010 (the Akira Bike, which was neither playable nor testable, was removed). The couple consists of a man and a woman on an old, classical moped. The moped is notable for its boost ability, which allows it to achieve a great speed for a short amount of time. The character is based on skill, as it is the most difficult to maneuver due to the Moped's heavy weight. The man wears a brown sweater over a light pink undershirt, black pants, and black shoes. The woman wears a red shirt, a black skirt, grey leggings, and black shoes. The characters are based off of Audrey Tautou and Mathieu Kassovitz's roles in the French film Amélie. The man is capable of reattaching to the Moped, much the same as Segway Guy and Effective Shopper are able to reattach to their vehicles. Jim Bonacci allowed users to submit their own moaning sounds for the Moped Couple, however, none were selected. Original voices were added in version 1.61. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject man (The woman will continue to grab him after tapping Z) *Shift - Eject woman *Ctrl - Brake *Space - Temporary speed boost ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Mobile Version - Accelerate - Reverse - Lean backwards - Lean forwards - Eject - Pause game - Speed boost Gallery File:Amelie.png|Amélie, a French film featuring characters that resemble Moped Couple. File:Mopedorigin.jpg|Another Amélie appearance. Irl-moped.jpg|Depiction of the real moped the in-game one is based on. Moped.svg|The moped. Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 7.26.45 PM.png|Moped Couple NPCs. Mm.png|The man. File:j.png|The woman. RoofRiding.png|Moped Girl doing a swan dive. Badge-edit-2.png|The warmer badge. Badge-picture-1.png|The paparazzi badge. Badge-blogcomment-1.png|The "Blah blah blah" badge. Moped App.png|Moped Couple man as he appears in the Mobile App. Graphicless forearms.PNG|The girl's arms have missing graphics on the end of them. Glitches *Sometimes when hitting an object, the couple can get their body parts (mostly their limbs) stuck into the bike resulting in the vehicle going much slower and the couple getting injured more easily. *When the Moped Guy gets stabbed in the head by anything sharp, getting stabbed in the head again will result in Moped Girl saying "WHY?!" each time. *Similar to the glitch above, if Moped Man is already dead, if his torso or head gets destroyed, Moped Girl will say "WHY?!" each time. *When Moped Girl ejects with one of her legs still on the moped, the legs will not collide with anything, including collision 1 shapes. This is fixed when Moped Girl's leg are off the moped. Trivia *Even though mopeds usually have motors, the moped in the browser makes the same sound as the wheelchair, segway, and bicycle. However, in the mobile version, the moped produces its own distinct sound. *The vehicle is based on a 1960 Motobécane 88. *The woman, as a secondary character, cannot reattach to the vehicle; only the man, a primary character, can. *Due to their weight, unless one hits shift to get rid of the woman in the back, it is extremely difficult to turn over if the characters are upside-down. *When the Moped Couple runs over a mine, they are prone to being torn in half due to the Moped's density. *Due to her weight, ejecting the woman will increase the vehicles velocity by a relatively large amount. However, the bike becomes considerably harder to handle and more prone to flipping over, so exercise caution when doing this. *When the man dies, the woman yells, "WHY?!", similar to Santa Claus' and Irresponsible Dad's vocalizations upon the deaths of the Elves or Irresponsible Son. *The woman is the second character to yell "Oh, God!" when ripped in half (voice 12), the first being Irresponsible Dad. *The man and woman are the third and fourth characters to speak, although the only coherent vocalization Moped Guy can give is "No!". *The woman originally had the same voice as Effective Shopper, but as of V1.61 (the current being Irresponsible Mom), she has a new voice, some unique voice clips involve screaming "Oh, God!" when ripped in half (voice 12), yelling "Noooooo!" when her pelvis is broken (voice 11), and saying "WHY?!" when Moped Man is killed (voice 14). *The woman and Lawnmower Man are the only two people who yell "Noooooo!" when their pelvis is destroyed (voice 11). *The woman and Irresponsible Dad are the only two people who scream "Oh, God!" when they're ripped in half (voice 12). *Jason provided the voice of the man, who originally had the same sound set as Segway Guy. *If you're falling from great height on the moped, a player can slow themselves down by facing up and boosting into the air. This trick does not always work; its success depends on how fast the character is falling. *The woman is the only secondary character so far that reacts to the primary character dying. *A badge is given out on this wiki called "Warmer" and is awarded for making ten edits on articles. It is dedicated to Moped Couple, and has the man's head on the badge. *They have the ability to glide in the air or climb walls, as long as the boost meter is full. *In the level editor, the two are tagged as 'Moped guy' and 'Moped girl' as seen in the Trigger Tool in the sound effects menu. *If you eject the lady and then yourself, and manage to regain control of the moped, you are basically just hanging on with your arms and lying down. *Moped Girl is the only secondary character that is not classified as "small". * This is the third character who can reattach to their vehicle. * Jim did not make a video about this character, nor did he make one Irresponsible Mom, possibly because the vehicle, controls, and its specialties were pretty basic. * Moped Girl is the second skinniest character among all adult characters, first being Irresponsible Mom. * Due to the moped's high density, the bike can sometimes crush the couple from large falls. * Sometimes, when Moped Girl gets stabbed in the head, the wheels on the moped will not make the sound usually made when they are moving on the ground. * A picture of the character was shown before the initial release. * This is the first character to have a gauge on the top right corner of the screen when being used in a level. * The word "mope" means to be dejected and apathetic. The past particle of that is "moped", which might consider "Moped Couple" to be a pun since "moped" also means a low-power, lightweight motorized bicycle, in spite of the fact that "moped" has a different pronunciation when describing the vehicle (moh-ped). * Moped Girl is one of the few female characters in the game. * Moped Girl is the first and only character currently without a visible ear. * When enabling the hide vehicle option in the mobile version and testing the level, the moped will disappear, but Moped Girl will still appear alongside Moped Man. * Jim may have forgotten to draw graphics to the broken stubs of Moped Girl's forearms. Similar to how he has forgotten to draw graphics for Irresponible Son's footless shins. Category:Medium Characters Category:Multiple Characters Category:Reattachable Characters Category:2011 Category:Characters Category:Characters that can speak Category:Characters Available In the App